Such an adjusting device can be equipped with an electric motor, by means of which an actuator of the adjusting device can be driven so as to rotate. The adjusting device can be mechanically connected to the respective component, which is to be actuated, via the actuator. If the adjusting device is used in an environment with a high temperature, such as, for example, at an internal combustion engine, in particular on an exhaust gas turbocharger, the adjusting device can be connected to a cooling circuit. At the same time, heat can thereby also be discharged from the electric motor. A housing of the adjusting device can accordingly be equipped with an electrical connection for electrically supplying and controlling the electric motor on the one hand, and with fluidic connections for supplying and discharging a coolant on the other hand.
To be able to fasten the adjusting device to a periphery, such as, for example, to an exhaust gas turbocharger, the housing can be equipped with a plurality of fastening points, which make it possible, for example, to screw the housing to said periphery. For this purpose, these fastening points have a predetermined relative position to one another, which depends on the respective periphery, to which the housing is to be fastened.
On principle, such an adjusting device can be used in the case of different motor types and different turbocharger types. However, it turned out that very different installation situations are thereby often at hand, so that for example the position of the coolant connections on the one hand and the position of the electrical connection on the other hand, do not match the relative position on the periphery, which is predetermined by the positions of the fastening points. A cumbersome cable routing is then frequently required. In the alternative, different alternatives of the adjusting device can be used, which, however, is particularly expensive.
An electromagnetic valve, which has a housing, in which a solenoid for linearly actuating a valve member is arranged, is known from DE 10 2013 220 740 A1. An electrical connection for electrically supplying and controlling the solenoid is also located on the housing. A flange, which has a plurality of fastening points, by means of which the valve can be fastened to a periphery, is attached to the outside of the housing. The flange can be fixed in different rotational positions relative to the housing, whereby it is possible to fix the valve to the periphery with different spatial orientations of the electrical connection.